budou_no_toshifandomcom-20200214-history
Kobayashi, Mayu
<-Back to Home <-Back to Active Student List =Kobayashi, Mayu= "Yoroshiku ne?!" Personality : As a scorpion (one of the twelve horoscope) she rarely seen being basful or shy. She has a brutal honesty as a feature; it mostly annoys lots of people who only get to know her for the first time. But on the other hand, you can always count on her if you want an honest opinion. She has the sense of knowing what is right and wrong. Once she gets something on her mind she couldn’t rest until she finishes the task. This let her be to be able to excel on the area she likes the most. However she will be lacking on the area where she’s not really interested on (like sports; she's a failure at running related activities like marathon or dash, but on the other hand is quite good in weight lifting; maybe due to the habit of lifting heavy fertilizer during gardening time. She also can't swim). Whereas she could offer you with complete love and care, she won’t tolerance unfaithfulness. She can be easily hurt over small lying action. Mayu can also get very possessive and jealous over something small too! But overall, she'll make a really good loyal friend. Biography : Mayu was born in Koshu. Her family owns a small piece of land used for grape farm; her father is a wine maker and mother is grape farmer, she had learn about grapes cultivation and making ever since she was small. Although their wine is not as famous as the one owned by Kojima-family, they still work hard happily. Trying their best to make a better quality grapes and wine everyday. Both of her brothers are always taking care of her; they are known as cheerful and nice but also pretty protective to Mayu. They are also some of the reason Mayu couldn’t find a boyfriend. At some point she hated her brothers for acting that way, but then she also realized that they did it because they care about her (it didn't stop her to feel annoyed though). Her plan after graduation is to help taking care her family business- the grape plantation and wine making, so she took it pretty easy on the school subjects and more focused at building up her skill at gardening and cooking (cooking simply because she loves cooking). A new school year will definitely begin soon. Will she able to hone her skill at gardening and cooking? or will she even able to become a couple with someone? Who knows? Her live's just began right now. Random Facts : Every Wednesday and Thursday afternoon she went home straight after class ended to help their parents at the farm, and every Friday night she can be found at her elder brother's (second son) Ramen Shop. She has a vision problem ever since she was achild, the doctor said it can be cured by surgery, but Mayu wasn't sure if she wants to take it or not ("Sounds pretty scary, let me took sometimes to think about it"). So for now she stick with eyeglasses. She will get headache very easily without her glasses, and due to that she hated when people are trying joking with her by taking her glasses off. She always bring two pairs of spare glasses just in case if anything happens. She can be a bit clumsy at times, bumping to people or getting tripped, that's why you might encounter her at the nurse office. Once in awhile she will took a full day to go take a walk at the mountain for a breather. Sometimes she will take this occasions to look and observe herbs and plants that are grown in the mountain's foot. One day on spring time during her first year of school, she found a baby cat at a small empty field near her house. She kept it as her pet ever since and named him Kuro (since it's fur's black). Belongings : -tba Family : Kobayashi Osamu (修 "to study, to repair, to cultivate") (age 51) = Mayu's father. Wine maker. Kobayashi Akemi (明美 "bright and beautiful") (age 47) = Mayu's mother. Grape's farmer. Kobayashi Junichi (順一 "obedient first son") (age 24) = The eldest son of the family, Mayu's oldest brother. Helping the family business. Kobayashi Jiro (二郎 "second son") (age 23) = The second son of the family, Mayu's older brother. Opened a ramen shop at the age of 22. (Pet: Cat- A black, stray cat she picked up at a small empty field near her house. Kuro-chan). Relationships : -tba